


Franco is Coming to Town

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Christmas in the Northern Vale was never short of troubles, and heroes alike. Written from MGL.
Relationships: Freya & Franco (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 2





	Franco is Coming to Town

Fire and ice clashed together in the child’s eyes. Screams of panic brought chills on her skin, as the cold winter snow fell onto her dirty cheeks. She scanned all the faces that passed through her house, running away as pirates ransacked their village. Hopefully, they wouldn’t find her peeking through her window. No sign of her mother. 

Fear rose through the girl as smoke began to fill her nose. Bright orange, flames began to envelop her door. She closed her eyes and cried, praying that her mom will come to her rescue. 

A loud noise and a burst of light came. Wings as white as fresh snow and hair as gold as the sun replaced the darkness of the night. The woman extended her left hand to the girl, while her right held a mighty silver sword. “Are you alright?”

“Valkyrie…” the girl whispered in awe.

“Franco, take her to the town square.” The woman commanded in a powerful voice. “I’ll handle Bane.”

“Count on me Lady Freya!” A stout man in armor bellowed. 

The Valkyrie smiled to the girl before she leaped back into the thick of battle, stopping dozens and dozens of pirates on their tracks. Their leader, Captain Bane, looked furious and ordered his men to attack. Freya stood her ground, a divine aura emanating from her as she summoned a shield and a hammer out of thin air. 

* * *

“No one died,” Franco said wearily as he handed a glass of water to Freya. The news brought a little smile to the woman but her face was still forlorn. “Are you okay?”

Freya shook her head and sighed, spreading her arms and pointing the state of the town. Half of the houses were burned. Dozens of people were injured and they’re left huddling in the meager shelters left to protect them from the snow. The valkyrie took out a paper from her bag, edges are slightly charred. “I picked this up yesterday.”

The man took the paper and blinked at the content. “Writing to Santa? ‘Dear Santa, bad people attacked my village. Please don’t cancel Christmas.’” Franco read and sighed. “Santa isn’t real, and I don’t think people can celebrate the holidays at this state.”

A smirk appeared in the corner of Freya’s lips, as she leaned forward to Franco, making the man blush slightly. “No, we will make him real.”

* * *

She was as radiant as the paintings all, colorful and exuded warmth all over the throne room. Despite being known as the ice queen, flowers seemed to bloom in Aurora’s seat of power. The queen smiled at Franco and Freya who knelt down out of respect.

In the hall were apparently the finest mages in the land supervised by the known Professor Gord. They were introduced earlier to Vale and Eudora, the older students who were poised. But the child Lylia sat bored, swinging her legs and frowning. 

“Allow me to present my proposal,” Freya cleared her throat. “The village of Hindarsfjall was destroyed two days ago and we have the privilege to help, especially that it’s two days away from Christmas.” The valkyrie pulled a large box from the corner of the room. She hand prepared something beforehand which piqued the interest of everyone surrounding her. 

Aurora stood up and walked with elegance towards Freya. “I had soldiers bring food from the South. Princess Silvanna was kind to provide aid.”

The large box that Freya brought was opened and the woman showed clothes colored red and green. “To cheer the children up, we need to put on a show.” She passed the garments one by one to the mages, and then to Franco.

“What’s this?” The man gaped at the large red clothes with fluffy cotton edges and golden buttons. He grumbled and Freya looked disappointed.

“Come on it’s for the children!” 

“It looks ridiculous! Unbefitting of a warrior!” Franco retorted.

Freya sighed and shook her head, then slowly approached Franco. She grabbed him by the shirt and stared deep into his eyes. The man blushed and didn’t resist as the valkyrie jabbed a finger on his chest. “I thought you’re supposed to be brave and noble? Why are you backing down from this battle? Are we not fighting to see children’s smiles?”

* * *

Snow was piling thick on the roads, unshoveled as the people huddled inside the remnants of their village. The stone temple remained standing although the roof was burned and barely enough to shelter. Nonetheless, a bright flame burned in the middle, smoke rising up to the grey night sky.

A lone girl prayed in the corner, wishing for warmth and comfort. Will there still be Christmas? She asked the goddesses. No voice responded but something was different in the sky. Something odd. She ran out to see the snowflakes still, floating into the air and not falling into the ground. The people went out of their shelters to see the sun emerge from the clouds. 

From the west stood the Queen of the North, the frost at the command of her fingertips. The snow has stopped and blown away by a warm wind commanded by a dark-skinned man, a foreigner. Another mage with sparks in her hands, placed orbs of lightning around, brightening up the entire village. Behind them, an army moved forward bringing wagons of food to the villagers’ delight. There’s meat, vegetables, fruit, flour, and fresh wood for rebuilding. 

But there’s more. The girl clutched her doll as she waited in anticipation as an angel descended from the heavens, holding a sword and shield. A loud crackling voice followed before her; a large man on a sleigh being pulled by a dozen reindeer. 

He was just not any man. His beard was white, clothes red and beside him was a girl dressed like an elf. “Ho ho ho!” The man gave a hearty laugh and hopped down. All the children rushed to greet him, wearing tattered clothes and dirty but laughing all the way. 

The man raised his hand showing a large metal hook and swung it above his head. He threw the chains towards a group of crates that the soldiers brought and hooked the lid. With one pull, the box was pulled to the air and hundreds of candies rained down upon the children. 

“Merry Christmas!” Franco exclaimed, still feeling itchy from the white dye on his beard. A few steps from him was Freya looking proud and giggling. 

* * *

Franco never thought about having children. The idea briefly entered his mind when he first saw Freya, wondering that if he would ever fall in love and have a family of his own. But as a warrior he was never given the luxury to settle down. Constant wars were on his doorsteps, and the sea was always calling him to sail. 

At first it was embarrassing to wear his outfit - red velvet as soft as pajamas, with whit cotton buttons and sleeves. Instead of his proud Northern Vale helmet he wore a cone hat. Lylia, the little child who was one of the mages, had to dress like an elf and frowned behind him. The mages and the soldiers found it funny and holding their laughters upon seeing Franco. 

He wouldn’t dare to look at Queen Aurora in shame. But he was a warrior and fear was something he had always conquered. Franco took a deep breath. 

“Ho ho ho!” Franco gave a hearty laugh and the children of the village - dirty with soot, wearing tattered rags and pale - still ran to him filled with life in their eyes. 

“Santa!”

“I heard you’ve been a very good boy.” Franco recited the script that Freya gave him. Inside his bag were different kinds of toys - vakyries, trains, castles made of wood. Queen Aurora’s soldiers painstakingly crafted them for the children. Sure, the adults appreciated the blankets, food supplies and tools that the queen provided as relief, but their faces were nothing compared to the children’s. 

Franco’s heart warmed for each child that happily received their presents. So much innocence and love. Their tiny hands reached out to touch his and gave them firm handshakes, warming their cold palms. Some of the little ones asked for a hug.

In that one instance, Franco received more affection than anything in his life. 

“So this is what Christmas means,” he told Freya as soon as the children scattered and he was left alone. It felt like he lost something. A warm hand was placed upon his shoulder and he looked up to see the valkyrie smiling. 

“Never really had a chance to celebrate Christmas like this. Franco, you’re awesome.” Freya complimented.

“I’ll do this again next year.” Franco grinned. It wouldn’t need another tragedy for him to play the part. “Ho ho ho”, he laughed again. 


End file.
